jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Graduation Ceremony! Yay!
is the fifty-second and final episode of ''Jewelpet Sunshine. It first aired on March 31, 2012. Synopsis Ruby and Kanon attempt to confront the Dark Queen one final time and restore her to her original self. When they succeeded, everyone graduated from Sunshine Academy except Mikage; who wants to request to Jewelina for the last time to become a Jewelpet himself in order to be with Ruby, his one true love. Plot As both Mikage and Kanon cried over Ruby's death, the twins both remembered their childhood past for the last time as it reveals everything on how Mikage and Ruby met and the love triangle started. He admits that he loved Ruby despite it being taboo for them to fall in love, the rings in both their hands started to shine and revives Ruby. As they all saw Jewel Land falling apart, the three decided to confront the Dark Queen for the final time. Back at the castle, the villains celebrated their victory over their opponents until they get struck by the attack from Ruby, forcing the Dark Queen to use the Hyper Dark Jewel Power against them. The battle now wages on as Ruby and Kanon engaged the Dark Queen, blocking her attack and evading them while doing their best to conterattack. But her powers were too strong until Mikage gave Kanon a flute made of chikuwa, which is the only way on defeating her. The sound of the flute somehow had a negative effect on the Dark Queen as it suppresses the Dark Jewel Power, it is however not enough to actually defeat her. In a last effort, Kanon and Ruby combined their powers and fires a blast to the Dark Queen, and the warm magic melts the ice over Jewel Land and revives their friends. Then the rest of her friends joined them and they combined their efforts to defeat the Dark Queen and the Hyper Dark Jewel Power once and for all, while saving Jewelina and Jewel Land. A few days after the battle, everyone in the Sunshine Academy finally graduated as they all finally achieved their dreams; except for Mikage, who is not seen in the graduation. 5 years later, everyone finally grew up and went on their separate ways, having their own jobs and occupations. Kanon became the new teacher of the Plum section along with Iruka, both Masago and Garnet became celebrities, Sapphie and Nejikawa were both accepted by NASA and are now full-fledged astronauts, Peridot now being a world famous figure skater, Hinata is now part of the rescue team in Hawaii, Shouko and Angela were now world class Moto GP racers along with Charotte, Waniyama and Sango becoming the owners of the new Raspberry Café shop. Everyone gathered around the church for their reunion and saw Iruka getting married to Jill, Kanon became a bit uneasy but then became happy as she talked to Ruby. As the bride and groom came out, everyone cheered on the newly-wedded couple while Jill tossed the bouquet, which was caught by Ruby. Later that day, Ruby feels happy that their dreams were fulfilled but also sad that Mikage is not with her anymore. She then hears his voice and turned around, seeing a white lion Jewelpet named Granite. She recognized that he was Mikage, as Ruby rushed onto him while crying onto his arms as she can finally be with him. Labra, now being a high-class magician, saw both of them happy in the lake's reflection. Even throughout all the hard times in the Academy, Ruby's goals have been fulfilled with the man of her dreams. Characters Humans *Kanon Mizushiro *Mikage Shiraishi *Jewelina *Hinata Asaka *Shouko Aizawa *Masago Kuroda *Jill Konia Jewelpets *Ruby *Garnet *Sapphie *Peridot *Charotte *Sango *Labra *Angela *Granite (debut) Non-Jewelpets *Katori (picture) *Teacher Iruka *Gakuto Waniyama *Tetsuo Nejikawa Gallery Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Category:List of Jewelpet Sunshine Episodes